Mi Vida
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Logan, 15 años, un chico que es abiertamente gay, está enamorado de Kendall, un compañero de su colegio, el cual es un total perro, no ha estado con una chica más de dos semanas. Pero, ¿y si este chico le dice que le gusta? ¿Y si se da cuenta que también le gusta ese chico y nunca se había dado cuenta?
1. Me Gustas

**Bonjour!**

**Oigan, ¿recuerdan "Mi Diario De Vida" y que les dije que iba a volver a publicarlo? Bueno pues este es, tiene muchos cambios, uno de ellos es que ya no estará el diario, tiene muchas diferencias. Sólo lean el primer capítulo y verán :D**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Me Gustas_

* * *

**PDV Logan****  
**  
Apagué la alarma que está a mi lado, sonando tan horrible como siempre. Me levanté de mi cama y fui a mi baño, allí dentro me bañé y me vestí. Salí y bajé a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Allí me encontré con mis papás. Le di un beso a mi madre y a mi padre y me senté en la mesa.

"¿Qué hay para desayunar?" pregunté.

"Te hice pancakes, hijo."

"Gracias."

Los puso en frente de mí. Sonreí y tomé un pedazo enseguida. Una vez terminé, subí a mi habitación y me cepillé los dientes. Me peiné como siempre lo hago, con mi pelo levantado. Cuando estuve listo, salí de mi casa y me subí al bus para ir al colegio. Me senté en el lugar que siempre lo hago y el bus comenzó a andar hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé y fui hacia el salón. Emm… mi escuela es un poco diferente, nosotros usamos un uniforme, y tenemos un salón fijo, así que los profesores deben desplazarse para los salones y dar su clase. Entré y me senté en mi lugar a esperar al maestro, mientras escuchaba música. Eventualmente el lugar se llenó de estudiantes. Me levanté y fui a la puerta, me apoyé en el marco de la misma y lo vi llegar. Kendall, me encanta ese chico.

Lo miré. Me encanta ese rubio. Es tan sexy… Oh, claro. Emm… ¿cómo lo digo?… Soy gay. Todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta mis padres. Salí del closet hace más o menos un año. Nadie tuvo problema con eso. Hasta el momento he tenido solo un novio; Johnny, pero terminamos como 3 meses después, no podía dejar de pensar en Kendall. Además él no me gusta—porque aún me gusta Johnny—tanto como este chico me gusta.

Oh, un maestro nuevo llegó. Me senté al en mi silla, al lado de mis mejores amigas, bueno casi. Tengo tres mejores amigas, Jo, Camille y Lucy. Jo es mi mejor, mejor amiga, es muy dulce y linda, y fue la primera en saber sobre mi orientación sexual. Camille, está loca, le gusta actuar y practica todo el tiempo, aún así sólo tengamos 15—yo tengo 14, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños—años todos. Lucy, es rockera, toca guitarra y tiene rayos rojos pintados en el pelo. Bueno, decía, a mi lado izquierdo está Lucy—oh otra cosa, en nuestra escuela tenemos las sillas en mesa redonda, no en filas—y a mi lado derecho está Jo, al lado de Lucy está Camille.

En fin. "Buenos días, chicos. Soy su nuevo maestro de Filosofía. Mi nombre es Jack. Quiero que me digan sus nombres, edad y qué les gustaría estudiar," nadie respondió. "¿Qué les parece si yo empiezo? Y hagamos algo, yo elijo quien sigue, y esa persona elige quien sigue, ¿ok?" todos dijimos que sí. "Muy bien. Me llamo Jack Foster. Tengo 26 años. Y pues estudié Filosofía y Letras. Ahora… tú," me señaló a mí.

"Uh. M-me llamo Logan Henderson. Tengo 14 años, y quiero estudiar medicina en California…"

"Es gay," maldita Lucy.

La volteé a mirar con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿En serio?"

"No hay problema, sólo escoge a quien siga," dijo el maestro.

"Y mañana cumple años," dijo Camille.

"¿En serio? Feliz cumpleaños entonces," dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

Rodé mis ojos. "Emm… Carlos."

"¡Oh! Mi nombre es Carlos Pena, tengo 15 años y estudiaré Fotografía profesional," respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Él es el hiperactivo del salón," dije.

Todos rieron. Carlos eligió a alguien más, y seguimos así sucesivamente hasta que terminamos. Esa clase nos preguntó lo que estábamos haciendo con el maestro anterior. Eventualmente pasó la clase y las otras dos antes de que saliéramos al descanso. Cogí mi comida de mi maletín y salí del salón junto con mis amigas. Fuimos al 'rincón del Bullying,' es un lugar que está al lado de unas escaleras, pero es un poco solitario, que parece que fuéramos rechazados, por eso 'Bullying.'

Emm… he estado pensando en decirle a Kendall que me gusta, pero siendo él como es, no creo que sienta lo mismo por mí, y no quiero arruinar nuestra vaga amistad. Sé que desde que se dio cuenta de que soy gay se distanció un poco de mí, pero siguió tratándome igual a como lo hacía antes. Digo esto porque a veces, cuando quería hablar con él, me miraba un poco raro. Alguien—no diré quien—me dijo que, un día mientras hablaba con Kendall, le preguntó qué pensaba de mí siendo gay, y que a él le molestaba un poco, pero que no le importaba mucho.

"Logan," una de ellas me llamó.

"¿Eh?" pregunté, estaba distraído.

"¿Me acompañas a la tienda?" preguntó Lucy.

"Claro," me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse. Fuimos a la tienda.

Allí estaba él—lógico. Esperé a que comprara su comida y me dediqué a estudiar al rubio discretamente. Detesto que sea así… oh, no les he dicho. Kendall es un perro, puedes verlo con una novia nueva cada dos semanas. Lo único bueno es que él no tiene sexo con ellas. Una vez hablando con él me dijo que era perro, pero respetaba a la mujer y su virginidad como se debe hacerlo. Y dice que él no tendría sexo de nuevo con una novia a menos que llevaran el tiempo suficiente—para mí, después de lo meses está bien, en cuanto ya nos hayamos dicho 'te amo.' Él no lo es, muchos lo sabemos. Tiene 16 años. No es el mejor de los estudiantes, pero se esfuerza. ¿Qué más? De seguro hay más, pero no que pueda mencionar en este momento. No porque no quiera, sino porque realmente no recuerdo cosas más importantes.

"Logan, vamos," me dijo.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el rincón de nuevo. "Me gusta Kendall," dije de repente.

"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?"

"Sip. Me encanta. Es una de las razones por las que terminé con Johnny."

"Wow. Me imagine de todo menos que le gustara ese tipo."

"¿Ese tipo? ¿Por qué ese tipo?" pregunté confundido.

"Porque es un maldito perro. Él fue novio de mi prima el año pasado, ¿se acuerda? Pues acuérdese que ella lo quería mucho a él, y él simplemente le terminó de un día para otro. No quiero que te pase eso a ti, Logan."

"Aww, Lucy si tiene sentimientos, que hermoso," dije fingiendo estar conmovido.

"Cállate."

Reí. Al llegar de nuevo, nos sentamos, y lo primero que hizo Lucy fue…

"Oigan a Logan le gusta Kendall."

"¿¡Qué?!" respondieron las dos.

"Si ya, me gusta, ¿y qué? Como si él y yo algún día vayamos a ser algo."

No dijeron nada. Al final del día simplemente me fui para mi casa y esperé a que fuera mañana, mi cumpleaños. De repente cayó la noche y era hora de organizarme para acostarme. Claro, después de terminar todas mis tareas. Por lo menos eran cortas.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Apagué la alarma. Viernes por fin. Me levanté y entré a mi baño. Salí, me puse mi uniforme y bajé a desayunar.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Logie!" dijeron mis padres.

Mi mamá me abrazó y me dio un beso. La abracé con el mismo entusiasmo que ella lo hizo. Mi papá me abrazó también.

"Un puedo creerlo, mi hijo ya es un hombre."

"Papá," dije un poco avergonzado.

Me senté. Oh dios mío. ¡Mi mamá me hizo mi desayuno favorito! Pancakes de chocolate con crema chantilly y salsa de chocolate. Sí, soy adicto al chocolate. ¿Han oído hablar de la Nutella? Bueno pues siempre debe haber un tarro de ella en mi habitación o puedo morir de abstinencia. Me comí todo.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me terminé de organizar, tomé mi maletín y salí de mi casa, después de despedirme de mis padres claro. El bus había acabado de llegar, fui hacia él y me subí. En el bus estaba Kendall, y al lado una chica, en el puesto de atrás habían otras dos chicas, y adelante sus amigos. Me miró y me saludó con la cabeza. Le sonreí e hice lo mismo. Volvió a la chica de su lado.

Me senté en mi lugar usual. El autobús comenzó a moverse hacia la escuela. Cuando llegamos me bajé, fui al salón y me senté en mi lugar a escuchar música. Puse mi cabeza entre mis brazos y traté de dormir un poco. Sentí que alguien se paró en frente de mí, levanté mi cabeza y vi a mis tres amigas sosteniendo un pequeño pastel.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritaron. Me levanté de mi asiento y cada una me abrazó. Luego alguien embarró crema de pastel en toda mi cara, y comenzaron a reírse. Me limpié, tomé un poco de crema y la unté en la cara de Camille, que me untó—por cierto está muy rica la crema.

"¡Logan!" gritó Camille. Yo me reí y fui al baño para limpiarme bien mi cara. Escuché el timbre y me fui de nuevo para el salón.

Entré y vi unas bolsitas en mi puesto, las tomé y las puse a un lado para abrirlas luego. El maestro empezó la clase, pero alguien le sugirió dejarlos cantarme el 'feliz cumpleaños'—ay no…

Todos comenzaron a cantar, y sentí cómo mi cara se calentaba y enrojecía. Muchos rieron. Me tapé la cara con las manos y reí. Un rato después salí al descanso con mis amigas. Kendall pasó por mi frente, se detuvo y vino hacia mí.

"Logan, feliz cumpleaños," me dio la mano.

Sonreí. "Gracias."

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?"

"Voy a salir con mis amigas, ¿por?"

"No. Preguntaba no más. Hoy es viernes y… bueno, emm…"

Reí un poco. "¿Qué?"

Rió. "Nada, nada."

"En fin. Necesito decirte algo," dije. Sip, le diré.

"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

"En privado."

Asintió. Fuimos al baño. Miré al piso y suspiré. "E-es que… t-tu…"

"¿Yo?" preguntó confundido e intrigado.

"Tu… tu me gustas."

Me miró sorprendido. "W-wow. Eh… n-no sé qué decir… Generalmente son las mujeres las que me lo dicen, p-pero nunca un hombre…"

"¿L-lo siento?" dije como confundido… ¿por qué me disculpo?

"No te disculpes… Ni siquiera sé por qué te estás disculpando, es normal," ¿qué? "Pues es normal que te guste alguien, no digo que es normal que yo le guste a la gente… me refiero a que…"

"Ya, Kendall. Te entiendo… la gran pregunta es: ¿yo te gusto?"

Ya, creo que lo asusté… oh dios.

"C-creo que sí…"

* * *

"Dijo que sí."

"¿Qué sí? No es posible. Logan no, no es verdad. Él quiere hacer lo mismo que hace con todas contigo, te quiere ilusionar y luego te echará a la basura el muy maldito.

"Lucy no. ¡Yo quiero estar con él!" respondí un poco alterado

¿Qué sucedió? Pues luego de que Kendall dijera que también le gusto, quedamos en silencio, yo estaba sentado en un lado del baño y él al otro lado, simplemente mirándonos. De un momento a otro me preguntó si quería ser su novio. Lo miré como preguntando '¿en serio?' con mis ojos. Me sonrió y asintió. Se levantó y se me acercó, se sentó a mi lado y preguntó '¿qué dices?' y pues… dije que debía pensarlo un poco.

"Pero Logan él te va a romper el corazón," dijo Jo.

"¿Por qué no me apoyan?"

"Porque lo conocemos. Él te terminará en dos semanas por otra, lo sé," respondió Lucy.

"Pues son muy malas amigas," dije y me volteé, dándoles la espalda.

"Ay Logan, no seas zalamero. Tratamos de cuidarte. Yo creo que deberías salir con Johnny de nuevo, él en serio quería estar contigo."

"Lo sé, y yo también, pero pensar en Kendall todo el tiempo no ayudaba."

"Tal vez si no le hubieras terminado ya te habrías olvidado de Kendall," respondió Camille.

"Bueno ya cállense," les dije. "Mejor voy a ir ya mismo y le diré que seré su novio."

Justo cuando me iba a levantar el timbre sonó. Gruñí y me levanté junto a mis amigas. Fuimos al salón y comenzamos con las clases de nuevo. A la hora del almuerzo, lo busqué para decirle, pero me dijeron que se había ido, pues tenía una cita médica. Bueno, creo que tendré que hablar con él el lunes, de pronto mañana si puedo.

* * *

_Por la noche:_

"Bueno, ¿ya me dicen adónde vamos?" pregunté.

Estamos en el centro de la ciudad. Caminando sin rumbo alguno, al menos para mí. Llegamos a una discoteca especial para menores de edad y entramos. Me taparon los ojos y me llevaron a no sé dónde. Destaparon mis ojos y vi a mis mejores amigos hombres—que no estudian conmigo—… Y Johnny.

"¡Hola chicos!" saludé.

Son tres, se llaman James, Alex y John. James estudió en mi colegio un tiempo este año, pero después de un problema tuvo que irse. Alex y John estudian en mi antiguo colegio. Los saludé y me dijeron feliz cumpleaños. Ahora… Johnny.

"Hola, Logie."

"Hola," respondí con una media sonrisa.

Me abrazó. Yo también lo hice. "Me haces falta," dijo.

"Johnny…"

"No, Logan, espera. En serio me haces falta. No sé por qué terminaste conmigo, y me dolió mucho, pero en serio quiero volver a estar contigo."

Suspiré. Por más que una parte de mi cerebro me dice que le diga que sí, otra parte me dice que debo darle la oportunidad a Kendall. "No podemos, estoy con alguien."

Se separó de mí y me miró sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

Asentí. "Es un chico de mi escuela."

"Wow. No sabía que había chicos gays en tu escuela."

"No lo es… Es Kendall Schmidt. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Oh no, ¿ese tipo?"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo le dice 'ese tipo'?" dije un poco molesto.

"Porque es un maldito imbécil. Es un perro, no ha estado con nadie más de dos semanas," respondió. "Logie no lo hagas, no quiero que te lastime."

"No lo hará."

"Espero que no. Porque si lo hace, se las verá conmigo."

Reí. "Tranquilo, Johnny."

"Bueno, chicos. ¿Qué dicen si partimos ya el pastel?" preguntó John. Todos nos acercamos, me entregaron un cuchillo y lo hice.

Un rato después, estábamos hablando mientras reíamos mucho. Estaba sentado al lado de Johnny… y estamos abrazados, o al menos él tiene su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura.

De repente todos estaban hablando entre ellos a excepción de Johnny y yo, que no sé cuándo terminamos hablando. Los dos teníamos nuestras cabezas en uno de nuestros brazos—él el izquierdo, yo el derecho—que estaban apoyados en la mesa mientras nos mirábamos con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, Logan. ¿Cómo fue que empezaste a salir con Kendall?"

"P-pues hoy le dije que me gusta, y me dijo que yo también le gusto. Me pidió ser su novio después de un rato de un silencio homicida, pero le dije que tenía que pensarlo. Y le iba a decir que sí a la hora del almuerzo, pero se había ido. Entonces realmente no le he dicho nada."

"Oh entonces realmente no son novios."

"Pues no…"

Me tomó de mi brazo izquierdo y me levantó, llevándome a la pista de baile. "Entonces puedo al menos bailar contigo, ¿verdad? No es como si lo estuvieras engañando."

"Está bien."

Llegamos al lugar. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Unas canciones no más. Una canción y él decidió bajar su mano hasta mi trasero. Emm… en realidad, bailar tanto y el roce… si estoy un poco excitado, pero no tanto como para tener sexo. Además Johnny no es mi novio, y pienso perder la virginidad con alguien importante para mí.

"Voy al baño, Johnny. Te veo en la mesa," le dije entre el gran ruido.

"Claro, Logie."

Me separé de él y fui al baño. Entré y fui hasta una cabina. Entré, cerré la puerta y me senté en inodoro con un suspiro. Pensé un rato, me levanté, hice lo que tenía que hacer y salí para lavarme las manos. Metí las manos en el chorro de agua—ya que no hay jabón—y las lavé bien.

Me organicé el pelo, pues lo tenía un poco desorganizado. Iba a salir del baño, cuando sentí una mano encima de mis ojos y otra alrededor de toda mi cintura. Me levantaron y me pusieron al lado de un lavamanos. No grité, porque nada puede pasarme aquí, es muy seguro. Debe ser alguien que conozco.

Me destapó los ojos y vi a Johnny sonriéndome. "¿Sabes? Te estabas demorando mucho, pensé que algo te había pasado."

"Nada me pasa," respondí con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a mis labios. No quise alejarlo. "¿Sabes otra cosa? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

"¿Oh en serio?"

"Sí," se acercó a mi oído izquierdo y comenzó a susurrar. "En tus labios, en tus ojos… en tu cuerpo. En cuán sexy eres, Logie."

"Cállate," susurré con una sonrisa, en sarcasmo.

"Creo que eso significa que quieres que siga, ¿verdad?" me dio un beso detrás de mi oreja.

"Sí," cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a sentir.

"Bien."

Comenzó a besar mi cuello. Él sabe que me encantan los besos en mi cuello. Se fue acercando a mi boca, hasta que comenzamos a besarnos. Llevé mis brazos a su cuello y lo abracé. Me corrió hacia adelante y dejó nuestras entrepiernas tocándose. Sonreí y me moví un poco, para crear fricción entre los dos.

"Mmm, Logie."

Llevó una mano hasta mi miembro y lo apretó desde afuera. Gemí. Sentí su sonrisa en el beso, así que decidí vengarme. Me moví hacia adelante y comencé a mover mi cadera para crear más fricción entre los dos.

"¿Sigo?" preguntó.

"Sí."

Me levantó y me cargó hasta una cabina, me puso en el inodoro y se arrodilló en frente de mí. Me quitó la camisa y me bajó los pantalones, empezó a dejar besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos. Llegó a mi miembro y comenzó a chuparlo por encima de mis bóxers. Luego de un rato, me quitó la ropa interior y siguió chupando mi pene, esta vez lo metió a su boca. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sentí el orgasmo cerca. Tomé su cabeza y lo alejé de mi pene. Subió y nos besamos un poco más. Levanté mis piernas y traje mis rodillas hasta mi pecho. Él se quitó el pantalón y comenzó a frotar su erección contra mi entrada. Oh dios, se siente tan bien.

Se despegó de mi boca. Me levanté y lo senté. Bajé hasta su pene e hice lo mismo que él me hizo hace un momento no más. Mientras chupaba su miembro, comencé a masturbarme. Solté mi pene y llevé un dedo hasta mi entrada, y empecé a molestarme. Emm, creo que Johnny me vio.

"¿En serio estás tan excitado, Logie?"

Asentí. Terminé con Johnny y me levanté de nuevo. Me senté en las piernas de Johnny y comencé a besarlo de nuevo. Bajé mi mano derecha hasta su pene y comencé a masturbarlo. Se separó de mí y puso dos dedos en mi boca.

"Chupa," ordenó.

Metí sus dedos en mi boca y los empecé a chupar. Cuando creí que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los saqué de mi boca y volví a besarlo. Sentí un dedo en mi entrada, luego deslizándose hacia mi interior. De repente salió, y se sintió… wow.

"¿Me dejas intentar algo?"

"Claro que sí," respondí.

Me levantó. Me sentó en el inodoro mirando hacia la pared y con mi trasero sobresaliendo. Miré hacia atrás y vi su cabeza pegada a mí, luego sentí su lengua en mi entrada, y oh dios se siente tan bien. Mi cabeza cayó y esperé a que el orgasmo llegara por si solo.

"J-Johnny."

"¿Sí, Logie?"

"E-estoy…"

"Lo sé, Logie."

Se despegó de mí y me volteó. Levanté mis piernas para dejarle más acceso a mi entrada. Introdujo sus dedos de nuevo en mi, esta vez los dos de una vez. Volvió a chupar mi pene mientras me penetraba con sus dedos—que es lo más lejos que llegaremos, pues él sabe que no quiero hacer eso. Me vine en su boca con un gemido de su nombre.

Lo oí tragar. Sacó sus dedos de mí y me dejó sentarme. Se paró y comencé a chupar su miembro de nuevo. Se vino en mi boca, pero a diferencia de mí, él se vino en toda mi cara. Lamí lo que pude.

Bueno… sí. Solíamos hacer esto cuando estábamos juntos. Todo el tercer mes de nuestra relación hicimos lo que pudimos. Lo más lejos que llegamos fue hasta que él me penetrara con sus dedos. Nunca quise seguir de ahí, y él siempre entendió, y aún lo hace. Nunca tuvo problema.

Salimos del baño—después de limpiarme y vestirnos. Volvimos a la mesa, él abrazándome por la cintura y yo por los hombros. Nos sentamos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho.

"Y, ¿qué hacían?"

"Nada, bailar," respondí.

"Si claro," dijo James.

Todos reímos. Estuvimos hablando por un rato, hasta que alguien se acercó y escuché mi nombre.

"_¿Logan?_"

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no describí a Johnny, pero en el próximo capítulo tendrán su descripción.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye!**


	2. Celos

**Helloooo otra vez.**

**Bueno, segundo capítulo que pensé ya había subido. Aquí quedó la descripción de Johnny :D**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Celos._

* * *

**PDV Logan****  
**  
"_¿Logan?_"

Volteé mi cabeza y vi a Kendall con una sonrisa y sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Hola, Kendall."

"Hola chicos," saludó a todos. "James, ¿qué más?"

"Nada. En estos días empiezo carreras nacionales," respondió James. Él es un motocrossista profesional. De los mejores del país.

"Ah bien," Kendall sacó sus manos de detrás de su espalda, en ellas tenía una bolsa de regalo. "Te compré algo."

Me entregó la bolsita. Me levanté y nos abrazamos brevemente. "Gracias. Y… ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?"

"Fui a tu casa a entregarte el regalo, y justo cuando llegué recordé que me habías dicho que ibas a salir con tus amigas. Entonces le pregunté a tu mamá que dónde estabas, y me dijo que viniera a este lugar."

"Bien," me senté de nuevo al lado de Johnny—que parece estar celoso. "Entonces, ¿te quedas o te vas?"

"Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que volver a casa. Mis tíos están de visita, y ya perdí mucho tiempo, mi mamá me matará si no llego ahora. Feliz cumpleaños."

Sonreí. "Gracias. Está bien. Nos vemos entonces," dije.

"Sí. Adiós chicos."

Todos se despidieron de él, excepto Johnny. Volteé a mirarlo enojado. "¿Cuál es tu problema, Johnny?"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó enojado.

"¿Qué pasó? Tu sabes bien qué pasó. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle 'hola, mi nombre es Johnny, mucho gusto.' ¿Estás celoso o qué?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"No qué va. Se te notan los celos en los ojos, Johnny," respondí mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Ya te dije que no estoy celoso," me dijo y volteó su cabeza.

"Si claro," dije. Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia la puerta de uno de los balcones que hay aquí. Me apoyé en la baranda con mis brazos cruzados mientras miraba la ciudad y sus luces. Sentí la puerta abrirse, y Johnny se paró a mi lado aún enojado.

"¡Bueno sí! ¡Estoy celoso!" espetó de repente mientras golpeaba sus manos en sus piernas.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté incrédulo. "Él simplemente me dio un regalo y me dijo feliz cumpleaños. Y yo simplemente estaba siendo amable con él."

"Y lo abrazaste, y no lo dejabas de mirar mientras sonreías, y querías que se quedara, y se veía en tus ojos el amor que sientes por ese chico y…"

"¡Cállate! No podrías saber cómo lo miraba porque estuviste mirando hacia otro lado todo el tiempo que él estuvo aquí," respondí enojado.

"¡A mí nunca me miraste así!… ¡Siempre que yo estaba contigo me mirabas como un amigo! ¡Siempre que salías con tus amigos o amigas y yo aparecía de repente me decías que me fuera! ¡Nunca me preguntaste si quería quedarme o si tenía que irme! ¡Además de que tuve que rogarte para que nos diéramos un beso por primera vez!"

"¿Ah sí? ¡Pues déjame decirte una cosa! ¡Hace sólo unos minutos estábamos en el baño casi teniendo sexo! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Estuve a punto de tener sexo contigo! ¡De dejar que por fin lo hiciéramos y entregarme a ti! ¡Qué bien que no lo hice! ¡Es más! ¡Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar no te habría dejado hacer nada!…" nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mientras lo miraba mitad con odio y mitad con decepción. "Esa es otra de las razones por las que terminé contigo," dije.

"_¿Razones?_ ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que tengo más de dos razones por las que terminé contigo. ¿Quieres saberlas? Bueno, pues escucha bien: Eres muy celoso, siempre te enojabas cuando yo hablaba con un chico, fuera quien fuera, podía ser el chico más heterosexual de este maldito planeta y tú creías que yo te estaba engañando…"

"Es porque no quería que me dejaras por otro, Logie. No sabes lo que haces a la gente…"

No le puse cuidado a lo que dijo. "Me enojaba mucho que todos los días que salíamos a una cita llegaras tarde por mí y que siempre hacíamos lo que tú querías…"

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Siempre pensé en ti cuando planeaba adónde llevarte!… Y si llegaba tarde es porque vives al otro lado de la ciudad, llegaba lo más rápido que podía."

"No sé lo del lugar. Pero sí sé que siempre que salíamos era después de que tu salieras de estudiar, que por cierto es muy cerca de mi casa. Y no puedes decirme que tenías que ir a tu casa para cambiarte, tú estudias con ropa, no como yo," no dijo nada. Después de un silencio, dije. "Me engañaste."

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y los irises azules que tenía se oscurecieron en rabia. "¿Te engañé? ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso?!"

"Te vi… Te vi unos dos días antes de que termináramos hablando con Joe. Coqueteando, abrazados… le diste un beso," respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Suspiró. "Oh, Logan. Estaba haciendo algo especial para nuestro cuarto mes juntos. Nunca te engañaría… sabes que lo sufrí una vez."

Sus ojos se volvieron azules de nuevo. "¿A-ah sí?"

Me abrazó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba también. "Sí, Logan… Q-quería llevarte a conocer ese grupo que tanto te gusta, p-pero me terminaste antes de poder comprar los boletos."

"¿Y que tenía que ver Joe en eso?"

"El padre de Joe trabaja en la empresa que los trajo a la ciudad la última vez que vinieron, y podía conseguir pases completos para todo el concierto."

"Sabes que aún así pude conocerlos, ¿no?" pregunté mirando hacia arriba a su cabeza.

"Lo sé. Pero quería que fuéramos juntos."

Suspiré. Johnny es tan tierno, y lindo. Es sólo un poco más alto que yo. Tiene pelo liso y rubio, pero corto. Va al gimnasio casi todos los días, pero no tiene los músculos que James tiene— ¡James es un monstruo musculoso! —, y es muy parecido a Liam Hemsworth. Siempre le dije que él es mi Gale—porque Liam hace de Gale en la película de Los Juegos del Hambre.

"Siempre serás mi Gale, Johnny," le dije aún abrazado a él.

Rió. "Eso espero."

"Lo serás."

Nos separamos y volvimos adentro. A medio camino me detuvo y me miró. "¿Faltó alguna razón?"

Debería decirle. "S-sí."

"Y… ¿cuál es?"

"Ehh… p-pues… e-es que," suspiré— ¡ya dilo, Henderson! —"No podía dejar de pensar en Kendall."

"Oh."

"No te enojes, por favor," pedí.

Me abrazó por la cintura. "No es tu culpa que él te guste, Logie."

"¿Entonces no tienes problema si salgo con él?"

"Con tal de que no te lastime, no, no hay problema."

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

Me desperté, me estiré y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré a todos lados y vi a Johnny a mi lado aún dormido. En una cama están Lucy, Jo y Camille durmiendo. Y James a mi lado en un colchón más pequeño. Oh dios, estoy muy cansado. Estuvimos en la discoteca hasta como las 2:30 am. A esa hora decidimos entre todos que ya era hora de irnos. Alex y John se fueron para la casa de Alex, y el resto estamos en la casa de Lucy. Me recosté de nuevo, esta vez con mi cabeza en el pecho de Johnny. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y me dormí.

Me desperté de nuevo dos horas después. Sólo está Johnny a mi lado, pero ya está despierto. "Hola, Gale," dije sonriendo.

Rió. "Hola, Logie."

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunté.

"Están abajo en la cocina. ¿Bajamos? Muero de hambre."

"¿Y por qué no bajaste con ellos?"

"Porque me estabas usando de almohada. Además bajaron hace como media hora. Oh y te están esperando abajo para que hagas el desayuno," respondió aún acostado.

Miré su pecho desnudo. Los dos dormimos sin pijamas. Yo duermo en ropa interior, y él simplemente se pone una pantaloneta. Pero claro, en esta circunstancia no estoy sólo en bóxers—que por cierto siempre uso pegados, cuando uso de esos sueltos me siento desnudo—sino que tengo un pantalón puesto. Me recosté de nuevo y suspiré.

"No tengo ganas de cocinar en este momento," dije con mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos.

"¿Oh en serio? ¿Y de qué tienes ganas entonces?"

"De dormir."

"¿Ah sí? Pues yo tengo ganas de otra cosa."

Se posó encima mío y me sonrió malévolamente. Le devolví la sonrisa y tomé su cara entre mis manos, lo acerqué a mí y comenzamos a besarnos.

* * *

**PDV James**

"¡Me voy a morir de hambre!" dije.

"Tú que comes como vaca," dijo Lucy.

"Yo como lo que necesito para no desmayarme en una carrera y morir pisado por todas las motos," respondí.

Todos reímos. Esperamos otros diez minutos por Logan y Johnny. Y… me estoy cansando de esperar. Miré a las chicas, se les nota el hambre en la cara. ¿Saben qué? Esperaré otros cinco minutos, si no aparece iré por él, no me importa si está dormido.

Pasaron los cinco minutos. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Lucy. "Voy a ir por ellos."

"Ok," dijo una de ellas.

Subí las escaleras de caracol y caminé hasta la puerta. Antes de poder abrir escuché el nombre de Logan en un gemido. Oh dios. Abrí la puerta de golpe, y allí estaban ellos dos. Logan con su cabeza entre las piernas de Johnny, y éste con su cabeza hacia atrás, su mano derecha en la cabeza de Logan y su mano izquierda apretando la sábana. Me tapé los ojos con las manos y grité.

"¡Logan, Johnny! ¿¡Qué mierda están haciendo?!"

Logan se separó de Johnny rápidamente y se tapó con las cobijas. Johnny cerró sus ojos en frustración y dijo. "James, ¿¡sabes qué es tocar?!"

"¿¡Y ustedes sabes qué es cerrar una puta puerta con seguro?!"

"¡Se supone que iban a esperar hasta que yo bajara!" dijo Logan debajo de las cobijas.

Escuché pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Las tres chicas llegaron a mi lado asustadas. Al ver como estaban estos otros dos malditos idiotas cochinos, rieron a todo pulmón. Las tres cayeron al piso y siguieron riendo por un momento hasta Lucy logró decir aún riendo.

"¿Los vio en pleno acto?" preguntó.

"¡Sí!" respondí aún en shock por su reacción y por las anteriores imágenes aún en mi cerebro.

Rieron más aún. Hasta Logan y Johnny estaban riendo. Tomé a las tres chicas en mis brazos y las llevé al primer piso. Las puse en un sillón y les tiré un vaso de agua a cada una. A pesar de eso no pararon de reír. Rodé mis ojos y me senté a esperar que Logan y Johnny bajaran para hacer el desayuno.

* * *

**PDV Logan**

James se llevó a las chicas cargadas—creo que les echó agua. Miré a Johnny y me sonrió. Lo miré como preguntándole si quería que siguiera. En respuesta, él quitó la cobija y dejó al descubierto su erección palpitante. Rodé mis ojos en juego y volví a su miembro.

Unos cinco minutos después se vino en mi boca con un gemido de mi nombre. Tragué todo, lo miré y le sonreí. Me paré y me puse la camisa que tenía ayer. Johnny se levantó y se vistió. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando sentí una mano apretando mi trasero.

"Me encanta tu trasero."

"¿No te acabo de dar un _blowjob_?"

"Sí, lo sé. Y fue maravilloso. Simplemente dije que me encanta tu trasero."

Rodé mis ojos como por enésima vez hoy. Bajamos al primer piso. Fui hacia la cocina y abrí la nevera. "¿Qué quieren comer?"

Sé qué van a decir, pero quiero que me lo pidan. "¡Crepes!"

"¿Nutella y chantilly?" pregunté.

Todos dijeron que sí. Hice 19, tres para todos y cuatro para James—en compensación por lo que vio hace un rato, jeje. Serví todo como lo querían, junto con fresas y bananos picados, y uvas. Todo esto con jugo de naranja—que hice que Johnny hiciera.

"¿Y por qué James tiene cuatro?" preguntó Camille.

"Porque él y yo somos novios secretos, y esa es su forma de mostrar su amor hacia mí," respondió James mirándola con cara triunfal.

"¿Es por lo que pasó ahorita?" preguntó Jo.

Asentí. "Compensación."

Todos reímos. Me comí casi todos los crepes—es mucho, en realidad—y lo que dejé Johnny se lo comió—James come demasiado, y Johnny no se queda atrás. Todos terminamos. Lucy y Camille lavaron los platos, James subió y se bañó en el baño de la pelirroja, y Johnny y yo organizamos la habitación. Nuestras mamás vinieron y nos trajeron ropa a los que no vivimos aquí.

Después de que James se bañara, Johnny y yo ya habíamos terminado de organizar la habitación, así que salimos y dejamos que se vistiera. Bajamos al primer piso a esperar mientras él salía, para yo bañarme. James salió un momento después y me dijo que podía subir. Subí, fui a la ducha y me bañé. Al salir me vestí, me organicé el pelo y bajé de nuevo. Luego fue Camille, luego Jo, luego Johnny y por último Lucy.

Estuvimos todo el día viendo TV y comiendo comida chatarra—menos en el almuerzo, los obligué a comer bien. Como a las seis decidimos salir a jugar bolos. Nos organizamos y, una vez todos estuvimos listos, salimos del edificio—Lucy vive en el pent-house—y caminamos hasta un centro comercial en el cual hay un boliche. Entramos, pagamos por la entrada y comenzamos a jugar.

Lucy empezó. Entonces eligió una bola que pudiera cargar y se acercó a la pista. Lanzó la bola y tumbó 7 bolos de 10. Todos aplaudimos. Ella hizo un gesto como de 'soy-lo-mejor.' La empujé suavemente y reímos. Jugamos como hasta las 8:30, hasta que todos estábamos muriéndonos de hambre. Salimos del boliche y fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Nos sentamos en una mesa. Una mesera llegó y nos atendió. Todos pedimos hamburguesas.

Después de un rato nos trajeron la comida. Mientras comíamos y hablábamos de cosas al azar, vi a Kendall y Carlos entrar al lugar. Carlos nos vio primero, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y jaló a Kendall de repente hacia acá. Sonreí al ver al rubio, y vi que él también lo hizo al verme. Me encanta ese chico.

"¡Hola chicos!" saludó Carlos de manera muy feliz.

Todos saludamos. Kendall también. Golpeé suavemente a Johnny con el codo derecho. Al ver que aún era renuente a presentarse con Kendall—porque Carlos ya lo conoce de antes—me levanté y lo jalé para pararse.

"Kendall, él es Johnny, mi ex-novio. Johnny, él es Kendall."

Kendall le sonrió y estiró su mano. "Mucho gusto."

Por unos segundos pensé que Johnny no tomaría la mano de Kendall, pero lo hizo. "Un gusto."

Sonreí y me volví a sentar. Carlos y Kendall movieron dos sillas y se sentaron con nosotros. Kendall a mi lado izquierdo, y Carlos al otro extremo de la mesa en frente de Kendall. Ellos pidieron comida. Kendall terminó de comer rápido. James aún come, Johnny aún come, Carlos también. Las tres chicas también—muy lentos para comer, lo sé. Kendall tomó mi mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa. Lo miré y me sonrió.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí. Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos del lugar sin que los otros se dieran cuenta. Nos sentamos en una banca vacía en un pasillo que está un poco desolado. Miró hacia el piso, suspiró y me miró de nuevo.

"¿Qué pensaste?"

Emm… ¿qué digo? —sólo dilo—. "Está bien, seré tu novio. Pero Kendall, en serio, no quiero salir lastimado, entonces quiero saber si en dos semanas estaré llorando en mi casa mientras tu estás con otra, o si estaremos juntos."

"Tranquilo, Logan. Te aseguro que en dos semanas estaremos juntos."

"Promételo."

"Lo prometo… ¿Un beso para cerrar el trato?" preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada.

Me acerqué a sus labios, y cuando estaba a punto de besarme, dije. "No. Te daré un beso si en dos semanas seguimos juntos."

"Está bien. Al menos un beso en la mejilla."

Rodé mis ojos y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha. Nos levantamos y volvimos al restaurante tomados de la mano. Al vernos supieron de inmediato lo que pasaba. Lucy de inmediato se levantó y sacó a Kendall del lugar. Nada puedo hacer. Volvieron un momento después, Kendall un poco asustado y Lucy con una cara con sonrisa malévola. Luego fue Johnny, y pasó exactamente lo mismo. Por último James, que con ese si se demoró un poco más, y Kendall llegó más asustado que nunca. Puse mis manos en mi cara y gruñí. Kendall y yo nos despedimos, y Carlos y él se fueron.

"Los odio. ¿Por qué tenían que asustarlo?"

"Yo sólo le dije que no te fuera a hacer nada o le haría daño," respondió Lucy.

"Yo le dije que si te hacía daño lo mataría," respondió Johnny.

"No le dijiste que tu papá es policía, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

"Ehh… pues… creo haberlo mencionado."

Ay dios. "Yo le dije que no me importaba si es mi amigo, le aplastaré la cabeza con la moto si te hace daño. Con lo más mínimo."

Tapé mi cara con mis manos y gruñí. "Les aseguro que no me hará nada. Y si hace algo, les juro que les diré en ese momento."

"Más te vale, Loges," respondió Jo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bueno, sé que muchos me dirán 'actualiza Mío porfa,' estoy tratando, sólo que tengo un pequeño bloqueo. Ya lo subiré pronto.**

**Revew pleasee!**

**Bye!**


End file.
